Duck Dodgers: Heros of The Galaxy
by Rozen14
Summary: A new crewmember just joined Dodgers's crew and began their adventures together in space, but then an evil tyrant has come to take over Mars and Earth! Will Dodgers, Cadet, and their newest cremember Noelle Grey save the galaxy? Dodgers/Tyr'ahnee OC/X-2
1. The New Recruit And First Mission

I do not own Duck Dodgers!

Duck Dodgers fast walked through the hallways of HQ, with Cadet following behind trying to catch up to him.

"The doc better have a good reasthon why we're here. My sthoap's gonna be on in like two minutesth!" Dodgers complained.

Cadet finally caught up to his captain and try to reason with him. "Duh-Di-Don't you remember, Captain Dodgers? Duh-Di-Di-Di-Dr. Hi wanted us to meet our new crew member!"

"He did? I didn't noticeth!"

"Yi-You spaced out again didn't you?"

"No! I didn't spathed out! I was justh... thinking of a good plan to take out the martiansth!"

Cadet rolled his eyes. "Uh huh sure..."

Even though Cadet was eager that a new member is going to join them, he can't help but feel sorry for the poor boy or girl.

"Anyway, sinceth we're gonna have a new recruit to the family, you're gonna have sthome new help, cleaning the ship!

"Oh joy..." Cadet said miserably.

The two finally reached Dr. I.Q. Hi's Laboratory and went inside. They found the professor talking to a young woman wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Ok Einsthien, we're here, stho whosth the lucky sthap that'sth gonna join usth?"

The professor turned to the duo with a serious look on his face. "Dodgers, Cadet. Please meet your newest crew member, Noelle Grey."

Cadet held out his hand to his new crewmate. "Huh-Hi-Hello Noelle, Im Cadet! Eu-Eu-Eu-Its a pleasure to meet you."

Noelle shook Cadet's hand and smiled. "Nice to meet you too Cadet!"

Dodgers cuts in on their handshake and started talking. "Hey girly! Im your new captain! Captain Duck Dodgersth!"

"Nice too meet you sir. I look foward to serving you on the ship." Noelle said politely as she saluted.

But Dodgers gave her a suspicious look while lifting his feathered brow. "Ah, a kissth up eh? Well let me tell you sthomething sthisther, while you are now a member of my crew, NOBODY getsth any sthpecial treatment!"

Noelle kept on saluting. "Yes sir!"

"I mean it! No freebiesth!"

"Whatever you say sir!"

Then Dodgers looked at her face, then smiled at her as if he gave in to accept a request.

"Aw who am I kiddin'? How can I sthay no to you? C'mon sthweetie! Let'sth go get you, your new Protectrian rookie uniform!"

As Dodgers left, Noelle lowered her hand as Dr. I.Q. and Cadet come to her side.

"Is he...always this confused in the head?" Noelle asked.

"Oh you have NO idea..." Dr. I.Q. said with a hilarious frown.

"Wuh-Wi-Wi-Welcome to our world." Cadet smiled apologetically.

(A few moments later on Duck Dodgers ship!)

Noelle came out of her new room wearing her new rookie lavender protecterian uniform. She walked into the cockpit room where Dodgers and Cadet are, sitting in their assigned seats.

As soon as Dodgers layed his eyes on his new cadet, he wolf whistled.

"You sure look sharp, rookie!"

"Uh...thanks captain, I think...where do I sit?"

"Next to Cadet of coursth!"

Noelle walked over to Cadet and sat next to him, the two smiled at each other knowing that they're gonna be good friends.

"Noelle, sthince you are now a new member of the crew, let me explain what we do around here." Dodgers said with a serious tone.

But Noelle spoke up. "We the Protecterians defend the galaxy in the name of peace and justice from the martians and other criminal activity."

Dodgers looked at her strangely. "Wow you're well informed."

"Well that's because I went through academy sir. They taught us everything we need to know about the dangers of the galaxy."

"If you were from the academy, then what the heck were you doing wearing sthreet clothesth?"

"It was gonna be my day off in the city but Dr. Hi asked me to come to the lab. Besides I already gradutated."

"Muh-mi-mi-makes sense to me." Cadet said simply with a shrug.

"Well if you asthk me, I think that she'sth a spy!" Dodgers pointed at Noelle.

Noelle raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Captain Dodgers... I can't be a spy. If I was then the teachers of the academy would've known it by now and I would've been arrested."

"They would?"

"Yeah! They got extra security in the hallways!"

"Oh...well never mind then..."

Just then Dr. I.Q.'s voice was heard on the video screen as the image of him appeared.

"This is Dr. I.Q. Hi calling Duck Dodgers, come in Duck Dodgers."

Dodgers glared at the screen. "Oh great another mission. Justh when I wasth about to take my nap."

"No time for naps now Dodgers, there's been a report of martian activity at the planet Spenlix." Dr. I.Q. informed.

Dodgers began to laugh. "Sthpenlix? What dumb name for a planet!"

"Dodgers!" Dr. I.Q. snarled. "Focus! Spenlix is a very advanced planet that houses many, many advanced weapons! If fallen into the wrong hands, the universe is doomed! I need you, Cadet, and Grey to stop the martians from getting those weapons!"

"Will do chief!" Dodgers saluted.

"Im counting on you Dodgers! I.Q. out!'

As soon as I.Q.'s face left the screen, Dodgers turned to Cadet.

"You heard the braniac, Cadet! Sthet coursth for Sthpenlix!"

"Wuh-Wi-Will do captain!"

Cadet pressed a few buttons that turned the ship to the left, frightning Noelle a bit as she nearly tumbled over her seat.

"Yipe!"

"You ok, Grey?" Dodgers asked.

Noelle held on to her seat while shaking in place. "Oh I've been better sir..."

"Good! 'Causthe in the next few hoursth, Im gonna show you the ropesth on how to fight the enemy!"

Noelle held a face of worry. "Oh joy...can hardly wait..."

Even though Noelle was excited on her first day of being out in the field, she was really worried about how she was going to fight alongside her fellow cadet and captain, and she was also worried about Dodgers's sanity and ability to lead both her and Cadet to victory. She has heard stories of Dodgers going through crazy things to get things done, even when he nearly sacrificed his life and occasionally Cadet's.

She gulped, feeling nauseous twists in her stomach, while praying in her head to make it through the day, then she felt Cadet's hand on her shoulder. She looked at him showing her "are we gonna make it?" face. Cadet smiled at her with an understanding look.

"Don't worry Nuh-Ni-Noelle, Captain Dodgers knuh-kni-knows what he's doing." Cadet reassured her.

Noelle smiled nervously back at him. Though the sickening feeling still remains, a small part of her starts telling her that they're gonna be ok.

Here is Chapter 1 I hope you enjoy it!


	2. Commander X2's Heartbroken Fury

Here is Chapter 2!

A few hours had passed and like Dodgers said, he, Cadet, and Grey were going to get there at that time. They arrived at the beautiful orange planet of Spenlix and already they spotted a few martian ships floating near the planet.

"Here we are Captain!" Cadet reported.

"I can sthee that Cadet! And justh like what I.Q. sthaid, thosth martiansth are here trying to grab each peicthe of high tech weaponary!"

"So...now that we're here... what's the plan, Captain?" Noelle asked.

Dodgers smiled at her. "Sthimple! We're gonna have to lure thosth martiansth away!"

"And...how are we gonna do that?"

"By usthing oursthelvesth asth bait! Sthince X-2 and the other martiansth are completely obsthessthed by killing me or capturing me!"

Noelle stared him wide-eyed. "You're joking right?"

"Wish I wasth, Grey...wish I wasth..."

Noelle slowly turned around and sunk to the floor. "Ohhhhhh we're gonna die..."

Cadet giggled at Noelle's action. "Well Ah-Im not worried, Cuh-Cah-Captain Dodgers has pulled us out of these situations muh-ma-many times!"

Dodgers smiled at Cadet. "Cadet, I am deeply touched by your faith in me. Now let'sth go get their attention!"

Commander X-2 was sitting in his commanding chair as usual while the Centaurians were busy pushing buttons. He glared at the screen version of the Spenlix leader as they were arguing.

"Well Im telling you, _sir_, that you and your people surrender your weapons to us, in the name of Mars!"

"And Im telling you to go ram yourself in a asteroid! Those weapons are not going to be used by you! These weapons are for the Protecterians and only for the protecterians!"

X-2 rubbed his temples gently due to stress. Geez why must everything be so complicated? He was not having a very good month right now, not only did he lost his love Tyr'ahnee's heart to Dodgers his life has spiraled downwards. He had to endure everynight with painful heartaches and cold weeping in his bed, his heart still hurts now, even as he was speaking to Spenlix's leader and he was feeling very grumpy. As he tries to reason with him, X-2 wishes that either his queen would come her senses and love him again or some martian girl would love him. But who... who could ever love him?

"Fine your leadership... if you won't turn your weapons to us, then Im afraid Im going to blow up your planet. Centaurians prepare to fire the laser."

"Yes sir Commander." One of the centaurians said.

The robots pressed more buttons, releasing a giant laser gun at the top of their ship.

"Laser cannon ready!" Another centaurian announced.

X-2 leaned in closer in his chair. "Get ready to fire!"

"You'll never win! The Protecterians will come to rescue us!" The leader said defiantly.

"Oh really? Well I don't see any Protecterians anywhere, but don't worry Im sure they'll eventually come by and collect your ashes much later after I blow you into obliv-"

As Commander X-2 was going to finish his sentence, the ship started to rumble, shaking him and the centaurians a little.

"What in the name of Mars is going on here? Why did the ship shake?" X-2 shouted.

One of the navigator centaurians turned and looked at X-2. "Sir, the radar just picked up Duck Dodgers's ship!"

Commander X-2's eyes glared deeper as his fingers drummed together. "Dodgers? Excellent, just in time to be zapped into oblivion... Put him on screen."

(Back at Dodgers's ship)

"Good work Cadet, that oughta get histh attention!" Dodgers smiled.

"Thank you sir!"

Then the three heard a beeping sound from Cadet's navigation computer.

"Cuh-Ca-Captain, there's an incoming vuh-vi-video transmission."

"Meaning?"

"Commander X-2 wuh-wi-wi-wants to talk to you." Cadet explained as he gave his captain a look.

Dodgers swept his hand over his face, looking bored. "Oh the shrimp, of coursth. Put him on."

Noelle felt her insides beginning to twist, this was the first time she was going to meet the enemy face to face...on screen of course. She gulped but kept a brave face as Commander X-2's face appeared.

_"Wow... he look angry..."_ Noelle thought to herself.

"Dodgers, how good it is to see you...NOT!" X-2 sneered.

The looney captain gave the martian commander a bored look. "Well that'sth a fine how do you do...what crawled up your leg and died?"

"MY HEART, THAT'S WHAT DIED!" Commander X-2 shouted while holding a shaken clench fist. "You just HAD to take my beloved queen's heart again and got her to dump me! That makes me so angry! Very angry indeed!"

"Well excusth me, bucket head!" Dodgers said feeling offended. "Didn't you even tried talking to her?"

"I did! But she wouldn't listen!"

"Yeesh, stho much for conversthation. Look Im sure she'sth over it by now."

Marvin glared at his foe venomously. "Oh really? Then tell me... does THESE look like she's over you again?"

Commander X-2 showed Dodgers pictures of the martian queen hugging a Dodgers plushie that she made herself, swooning at a picture of Dodgers that she managed to get off the internet, and when she bought all baby stuff when she declared she'll marry Dodgers one day when he sees the light and come back to Mars.

Dodgers just sat there wide-eyed at Tyr'ahnnee's devotion.

"See what I mean?"

Cadet looked at Dodgers with suprise. "Whu-Wi-Wi-Wow Captain! She's definatly got it real bad for you!"

Even Noelle was suprised at the sudden love devotion of the Martian Queen. She looked at the captain while seeing him looking like he's going to faint.

"Captain? You ok?" Noelle spoke.

Commander X-2 suddenly looked at Noelle, suddenly feeling a little too relieved.

"Dodgers? Who is that woman with you?"

"Oh uh, hi! Im Private Grey newest cadet on board, pleased to meet you!" Noelle greeted with a polite smile.

Commander X-2 looked at her deviously. "This is perfect! With her on board I can tell the queen that Dodgers is seeing a woman and she'll come back to my arms!"

Noelle gave him a very shocked but angry look. "Look here buddy, I maybe a girl but my momma didn't raise no hussy! I don't like the captain like that! Besides I just met him and Cadet an hour ago!"

"She looksth weird anyway." Dodgers said.

"I heard that!" Noelle growled.

The martian commander frowned at the two. "Enough of this nonsense! Centaurians! Prepare to fire!"

Commander X-2's ship started firing their weapons at Dodgers ship while Cadet managed to dodge the attacks, using his navigating computer.

"What's the order, Ca-Cuh-Captain?" Cadet asked.

"Fire at that ship! Give it everthing you got!" Dodgers shouted.

Cadet activated all the other guns on the ship and fired at the enemy, but one of the centaurians activated a shield to deflect the lasers.

Dodgers stood there horrifed. "Change of plansth, RETREAT!"

"But Captain, what about protecting Spenlix?"

"Alright, let'sth lure them far away from Sthpenlixth and THEN we retreat! Fire another lasther!"

Cadet pressed laser button again, but nothing happened. "Nuh-Ni-Ni-No dice, we're out of am-ammo."

"Who'sth the confounded idiot that forgot to remind usth about refilling the ammo!"

"That would be you sir." Cadet said simply. 

Dodgers's eyes widened then sighed. "Alright... proceed to plan b of provoking the enemy?"

Noelle raised an eyebrow. "What's plan b?"

"How good are you at making faces?" Cadet asked.

"Faces?"

(Back at Commander X-2's ship)

"Thank goodness we upgraded the new shield program to the ship. Now Dodgers won't hurt us with his attacks."

"Commander, Duck Dodgers is trying to contact us."

Commander X-2 sighed. "He's obviously going to say something stupid again...patch him through!"

As they were all watching the screen they saw Cadet, Noelle, and Dodgers making silly faces at them, which made the Commander very VERY angry.

"Come and get usth if you can!" Dodgers mocked as he signed out.

Then they watch Dodger's ship fly away.

"AFTER THEM! DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!"

X-2's ship gives chase and started firing its weapons. Dodgers's ship took some of the damage but they managed to keep going.

"We're gaining on the sir!"

"Excellent! Annhilate them all!"

(Back at Dodgers's ship)

"Cuh-Commander X-2's gaining on us sir!" Cadet reported.

"Good... keep going until we hit the ashteroidsth!"

Noelle's eyes widened hilariously. "ASTEROIDS? WE'RE GOING INTO THE ASTEROID FIELD?"

"Duh!"

"But Captain, we'll both get killed!"

"We'll be fine! Besidesth asth much asth I hate to admit it, the little shrimp'sth smart enough to get out of that sthituation himsthelf!"

Noelle blinked then looked down on the floor, starting to feel a little guilty and alot more nervous for pulling someone into a dangerous situation, even if it was the enemy.

Cadet looked at her then patted her shoulder gently. "Duh-Di-Don't worry, we'll all make it out ok." He smiled.

Noelle smiled back then the three heard the alarm telling them that they're getting closer to the asteroids.

"Now letsth do it..." Dodgers whispered.

(On Commander X-2's ship)

The centaurians and Commander X-2 watched Dodgers's ship go into the asteroid field.

"What is Dodgers doing? Doesn't that idiot know that he's going to get squashed by asteroids? When I should be the one doing it? Follow them!"

"But sir, there's a 50% chance-" One of the centaurians were going to say, but their Commander cuts them off.

"I don't care! I want Dodgers to feel my wrath! Now follow them!"

The commander's ship carefully went into the asteroid field.

(Dodgers's ship)

Noelle shook with fear while mumbling some prayers that they wouldn't get squashed by the asteroids. Cadet gave her a sympathetic look then turned to Dodgers who doesn't look very frightened at all but looking very confident that they will make out of this alive.

"Wuh-Wi-Wi-What do we do now Captain Dodgers?" Cadet asked.

Dodgers gave his two crewmembers a cocky smile. "Now we ditch the martiansth by carefully manuevering ourselvesth out of sthight and getting ourselvesth out of thisth astheroid field!"

"Ok..." Cadet said feeling a bit amazed at Dodgers's plan.

Dodgers's ship starts hiding behind some asteroids while the commander's ship was carefully drifting through the asteroids, hoping they won't get hit.

"Sthucker..." Dodgers snickered.

(Commander X-2's ship)

Commander X-2 is REALLY confused now, for a second he thought he saw Dodgers's ship up front but now its gone!

"Where in the name of Mars did those three disappear to?"

"Maybe Dodgers already got creamed by an asteroid, sir." One of the centaurians suggested.

X-2's hands clenched in anger. "As much as I don't want to agree on that theory, you may be right. Let's-"

Then all of a sudden they saw Dodgers ship shoot out of the asteroid field, in X-2's mind he could hear Dodgers's cocky laughter from afar, which made him shook with anger.

"DODGERS!"

He breathed angerily, counting to 10 mentally until he remembered that little thing he was going to do earlier. Of course... its still perfect.

_"Sorry earthling girl, but this is still a good opprotunity to pass."_ X-2 thought to himself.

"Centaurians, set course for Mars. We're going home."

"But commander, what about Spenlix?"

"That planet will have to be conquered later, Dodgers may make it out alive but I still got the valuable piece of evidence that will put the queen back to her senses. Dodgers is seeing a woman on his ship!"

Then the martian commander laughed evily as his ship got out of the asteroid field and headed straight to Mars.

Oh boy! Wonder what's gonna happen next? Will Tyr'ahnee be angry at Dodgers? Or will she be SO dang devoted to Dodgers that she is gonna only be so mad at Noelle for awhile? The answer will come in the next chapter!


End file.
